Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved door elevating system for use with doors constructed of horizontal panels hinged together at their horizontal edges and guided at their vertical edges between a pair of guide rails. More particularly the invention is concerned with an improved door lifting mechanism having easy adjusting and safety features.